Care to dance?
by Shuori
Summary: *On Going* Book one: Awaken the Inu...An AU crossover with Inuyasha...what if Ranma didn't fell into the spring of drowned girl...but something more fearsome...*Currently being rewrited*
1. Awaken the Inu

Care to dance?  
  
A crossover/fusion Of Ranma 1/2 and Inuyasha  
  
By Shuo Ri  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Declaimers:  
  
I own nothing so DON'T sue.   
The Inu-yasha characters and Ranma characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko.   
And NO! I am NOT making any money out of this!  
  
Notes:   
  
This is an AU story line of Ranma 1/2 crossover with the Inuyasha series.   
Beware of my rotten spelling and grammar ^_^;;   
  
Characters OOC noted and future Akane BASHING!   
  
Akane lovers please stay away!   
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Book one:  
  
Awaken the Inu  
  
*~*~*  
  
Prologue  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
Japan, Nerima  
  
Tendo Dojo~  
  
  
Soun Tendo stared watery eyed at the postcard as his friend finally   
going to bring his son back from their ten years training trip.   
Their dream of reunited the two schools will finally come true!  
  
On the panda postcard it read:  
  
~ Coming back from China  
  
Saotome~  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
On the other side of Tokyo ~  
  
  
  
Bystanders stared in shock as they watched a giant panda being chase down   
the street by a cloaked figure---  
  
" GET BACK HERE!"   
  
The figure was wearing a heavy but very expensive looking dark blue   
cloak shouting at the fleeing panda.   
  
They gasped as they saw the panda did a twenty feet jump into the air as   
it tried to avoid the very sharp double-edged sword in the cloaked figure's   
hand.   
  
" Grrr..." The panda landed with a thump as the figure did a double kick   
to its stomach and slam its' two hundred pound panda body to the ground, hard.   
  
" What do you mean that I have a fiancée? You better give me a very good reason or else I WILL KILL YOU."   
  
The cloaked figure growled dangerously as he stood in front of the panda and   
wielded his sword very close to the panda's throat.   
  
The panda was sweating bullets as he edged away from the swing sword and did   
the only thing that came into its' cowardly mind...he bolted.  
  
The figure snort with disgust as he once again hot on the panda's tail.   
  
" COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
Back to the Tendo Dojo ~  
  
  
" Kasumi! Nabiki! And Akane! Where are you girls?"   
Soun entered the living room as he called out for his three daughters.   
Kasumi, the oldest of the three was in the kitchen and preparing the fresh   
watermelon for her family while Nabiki, the second daughter was in her room   
reading her favourite comic book.   
  
" Where's Akane?" Soun asked his two older daughters, as he didn't seem to   
find his youngest daughter anywhere.   
  
While a girl with long hair jogged into the dojo and changed in to a light   
yellow gi as she broke the multiple concrete blocks.  
  
" Akane, you'll never get a date if you keep this up."   
  
Akane turned around as her sister Nabiki teasingly pointed at the pile of   
rubbles. Akane made a face as she wept the sweat off her forehead.   
  
" Hn. Who cares about boys. They're all perverts!"   
  
Nabiki waved her hand at her sister's grudge against the opposite sex.   
  
" Yeah whatever. Daddy want to talk to us about something, come on we don't have all day you know."   
Akane reluctantly followed her sister back to the living room with her   
oldest sister Kasumi and her father Soun was waiting for them.   
  
She didn't know why but she had a very bad feeling about what Soun want to tell them...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
" FIANCÉ!!!???"   
  
The youngest Tendo screamed as she finally comprehend what her father just   
told them.   
  
" Yes, he is my friend's son. His name is Ranma Saotome and he'll be   
marrying one of you girls and inherit the dojo then pass on the Anything   
Goes School."   
  
" NO WAY WAS I GOING TO MARRY TO SOME BOY!"   
  
Akane slam her hand on the table and broke it in two. There's no frigging   
way in this damn world that will make her marry some pervert boy!  
  
" My friend Saotome and his son Ranma went on a ten-years training trip.   
Recently they went to China."   
  
Soun smiled at his daughters and ignored the youngest's outburst.   
He put the postcard his old friend had send him on the table or what it   
left of it as he noticed that his oldest daughter had successfully clam her sister down.   
  
" Is he handsome?" Nabiki thought that if the guy look good she might able   
to sell pictures of him to the girls in school. Another income source was always welcome.   
  
" How old is he? I don't like to engaged to someone younger than me."   
  
Kasumi raised her eyebrow. Young men...they're just so...immature...  
  
" Hn!" Akane looked away from her father as she was still fuming about being   
engaged to some pervert without even being told.   
  
" I...don't know." The three girls stared at their father and their eyes were  
twitching.   
  
" Don't know?"   
  
Nabiki leaned forward and glared at the emotional unstable man.   
  
" I haven't see him myself but that's not the problem anymore since he  
will be arriving soon."   
  
The Tendos snapped their head toward the front door as they heard a loud roar and it's coming their way.  
  
" It must be them!" The girls jogged after their father as he was running a   
beeline toward the constant battle noise. But they all stopped and step back   
with their father as they saw who err... what was causing the commotion in the dojo's front yard.   
  
The Tendos goggled as they saw a giant panda being beaten up by a cloaked   
figure. They watched in awe as the panda jump back to its feet and drop into   
a stance which resemble the Anything Goes Martial Art too much to their liking.   
  
" Explain...or I'll skin you and turn you into a panda rug..."   
  
The Tendos all felt a shiver down their spine as they heard the emotionless   
voice of the cloaked figure.   
  
The stranger's tone...it chill them to their bones and gave them the creeps.   
  
Note to self: never get on the cloaked figure's bad side.   
  
" ...Or I just simply kill you now."   
  
The double-edged sword looked too sharp to the Tendos' taste and the stranger   
who was obviously male didn't seem to hesitate to use it on the panda.   
  
Then to their surprise the panda pull out a sign out of no where and it read:  
  
*Stop it boy! We have company! * The giant panda flipped the sign over.   
  
* Hello Tendo, long time no see. Can I please have some hot water? *  
  
Kasumi quickly grabbed a kettle with hot water out of apron space and   
  
handed it to the panda's out stretched paw. The Tendos all inhaled sharply   
as they watched the panda pour the hot water over its' head and shrank into   
a middle aged bald man with round glasses and wearing a white gi.   
  
" Now that's better." The bald man fixed his gi as he glared at the cloaked   
figure who was standing on top of the fence then turn his attention back to   
the dumbfounded Tendos. Soun tilted his head as the bald man seem very   
familiar to him...  
  
" Genma? Is that you?" Soun asked nervously. Last time he checked his friend   
Genma didn't have the ability to change into a giant panda.   
  
What had happened to his friend in the past ten years?  
  
" Oh, yeah hi Soun. Sorry about this." Genma scratched his balded head in   
embarrassment and returned to glared at the figure on top of the fence again.   
  
" Genma...what happened to you?"   
  
Genma smiled sheepishly as he continued to glare daggers at the stranger.   
  
" And where's Ranma?"  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Comments are welcome at  
  
marionette2158@hotmail.com  
  
Shuo Ri 


	2. Awaken the Inu

Declaimers:  
  
I own nothing so DON'T sue.   
  
The Inu-yasha characters and Ranma characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko.   
  
And NO! I am NOT making any money out of this!  
  
  
  
  
Notes:   
  
This is an AU story line of Ranma 1/2 crossover with the Inuyasha series.   
Beware of my rotten spelling and grammar ^_^;;   
  
Massive Characters OOC warning...  
  
Akane bashing! Akane lovers please stay away I'm warning you!  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Care to dance?  
  
Book One: Awaken the Inu  
  
Part 1  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
The Tendo daughters all stared warily at the panda-changing man seated in front   
of them and the cloaked figure that lean against the far wall.   
  
Their father was engrossed in a whispering conversation with the older   
Saotome. After a couple of minute the two older men coughed and regain   
their composure.   
  
" Now girls, I would like to properly introduce you to daddy's best friend,   
Genma Saotome and his son Ranma." Soun gestured at the balded man then at   
the figure who was against the wall.   
  
"...Why does Uncle Genma changed into a panda?" Kasumi questionably ask her   
father's friend who seem to be very nervous about the subject.   
  
"...Well...you see...it was-" Genma was cut short as Ranma who still had his   
cloak on and cover himself from head to toe sneered.   
  
" I think I'll explain this, consider how Genma like to twist stories and   
blame his fault on me." Genma winced as he heard the ice-like tone of his   
son.   
  
" Recently we went to China as the last stop of our ten years training trip   
before heading back to Japan. This stupid bald moron got his hand on a   
guidebook that had a list of all the most dangerous training grounds in China.  
We went to one of them and it was called Jusenkyo-"   
  
Ranma stopped as he made sure that he didn't lost the Tendos in middle of his   
tale.   
  
" Jusenkyo...didn't that mean the cursed springs?"   
Nabiki blinked as she saw Ranma nodded at her question.   
  
" Yes...the springs of sorrow or the cursed springs was the name of the   
training ground. Jusenkyo was covered with hundreds of pools that will cursed   
anyone who fall into them to take form of who or what ever originally drowned.  
With a splash of cold water they change into their cursed form and hot water   
reverse it. And this worthless scum threw me in the spring!"   
  
Ranma angrily threw the guidebook at the Tendo daughters' direction.   
Akane snatched the book in mid air and scanned through it with her sisters.   
  
" It's in Chinese..." Ranma sneered as he charged toward Genma with amazing   
speed and grabbed the older man by his throat.   
  
" And this idiot didn't know a single word in that language!" He slammed   
Genma against the far wall and tightened his grip on the older man's throat.   
  
Genma who was struggling for oxygen was turning a nice shade of blue.   
  
Soun seeing his friend in trouble quickly threw the cup of hot water at   
Ranma tried to change him back to normal like Genma recommended to do as   
the young boy intended to get very...   
  
Well VERY violent when he was in his cursed form but too bad that Ranma   
was wearing waterproof gloves and cloak at the moment.   
  
Ranma simply snorted at Soun as he loosened his grip and threw his father   
toward the oldest Tendo.   
  
" You can have him for all I care. The only useful thing I can get from him   
was a nice panda rug. But I don't think he will gave it to me willingly."   
  
The girls hearing he say this shivered at his cruel words and to think that   
they're engaged to this guy was simply...disturbing...  
  
" NO! You can't leave! You have to marry a Tendo! You must marry a Tendo,   
boy!"   
  
Genma and Soun both jumped as they noticed the younger boy was about to turn   
away and leave. Ranma let out a low chuckle as he stood up and faced the two   
fathers.   
  
" Why is that? I didn't agree to this engagement in the first place, Genma."   
  
" It's honour! You're honour bond to marry a Tendo! The Saotome and Tendo   
school must join together to continue the Anything Goes Martial Art!"   
  
Genma wailed and Soun cried his eyes out.   
  
" ...Are you giving an order, Genma?" Ranma unsheathe his sword slowly   
as Genma realised his mistake. He had momentarily forgotten that this man   
in front of him was not his naïve son any more.   
  
" Nonono. Of course not! Who am I to order you around ne? I was just saying   
that this engagement was optional under one circumstance."   
  
Genma quickly covered Soun's mouth to stop his protest.   
  
" What's that Genma?" Ranma was playing with his sword he was getting annoyed.   
  
" You will stay in the Tendo dojo for a year and get to know the girls.   
But if a year had past and you decided that you didn't want to get marry to   
any of the Tendo daughters than the engagement is off. Beside you didn't have   
any place to go in Japan any way." Genma eyed the double-edged sword warily.   
  
He hoped that this will work or else he's a very dead panda.   
  
"...Fine. But before the year ended I'm not officially anyone's fiancé, you   
got me?" Genma and Soun nodded and Soun happily introduce his daughters to   
their future husband oblivious to the girls' terrified expressions.   
  
" Now it will be better if you know my daughters. Kasumi, 19, Nabiki, 17, and   
Akane, 16." Soun wanted to pat the young boy's shoulder but he was stop by   
the sharp end of his sword.   
  
" Don't get the wrong idea Tendo-san. I might not marry your daughters at   
all. Now if I'll be staying in your house where will I be sleeping?"   
  
Soun cleared his throat and nodded.   
  
" Kasumi, please show our guests to their rooms."   
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
" Now Genma please tell me why your boy was acting...so cold."   
Soun asked his old friend as he and his three daughters seat around on the   
floor of his bedroom. Kasumi had returned after showing Ranma to his room   
and the bathroom.   
  
When they was sure that the young Saotome was taking a bath at the moment   
they decided it was a good time to know why Ranma seem so hostile toward his   
own father and so distance toward other.   
  
" My boy...he was nothing like he is now before he got knock into the   
cursed spring by me..." Genma sighed as he took a sip of his tea.   
  
The Tendos gave him a doubtful look. Surely this was not the only reason that   
Ranma was acting like this.  
  
" What kind of spring? What did he turn into? He didn't really tell us you   
know." Nabiki asked curiously. If he was not like this before could it be the   
curse was some how affecting him?   
  
"...The spring of drowned Inu youkai." Genma grimaced at his memory as he   
remember how much pain his son put him through in his cursed form when he   
just got him...well cursed.   
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
" HE TURN INTO A WHAT!?"  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Some where in the back a white figure with a fluffy tail chuckled as he   
listened to the conversation.   
  
*~*~*  
  
  
Ranma smirked as he listened to their conversation where he rested against   
the edge of the furo. His long raven hair fanned out in the warm water as he   
fully enjoying a nice hot bath after a full day of chasing the panda around   
Tokyo.   
  
Although he was not in his cursed form right now a good portion of his youkai   
ability was still accessible, such as his hearing, strength and sense of   
smell. And right now he had expand his hearing range and was listen to the   
conversation as it progressed in the master room of the house.  
  
It had been two months since he got the curse. At first he was terrified at   
his new form. Thinking that how could a demon survived in this world. But as   
time past by he was getting use to his curse. Actually when he think about it  
the curse might not be such a bad thing.   
  
At least the old man couldn't toy with his life any more.   
  
Almost every night he would get flashbacks as if he was glimpsing at the   
past of the original youkai who drowned at Jusenkyo. He could still remember   
them...  
  
/Flash/  
  
A white hair youkai dressed in red kimono holding a giant sword...  
  
/Flash/  
  
A teenage girl in school uniform with a short bow...  
  
/Flash/  
  
A monk and a girl riding a two tails cat...  
  
/Flash/   
  
A really ugly green toad holding a staff...  
  
/Flash/   
  
A little girl with a really big smile offering him wild flowers...  
  
/Flash/   
  
A gigantic white dog...turn into a figure wearing a white kimono sporting a   
fluffy tail on his shoulder...and he turned and look at him...  
then he smirked...  
  
/Flash/   
  
  
Ranma slowly open his eyes and get up from the furo as the flashback ended.   
He dried himself as he slipped into one of his spared kimono as he heard   
someone walk toward the bathroom, and knock on the door.   
  
...That guy with a white tail...he looked like his cursed form...  
  
" Ranma-san dinner is ready would you like to join us?"   
  
Kasumi, the oldest Tendo daughter, Ranma recognised her voice and he told   
her he'll be there shortly. He looked himself in the mirror as he listen to   
Kasumi's footstep moved down the hall.   
  
He saw a young boy who look like in his mid-teens wearing a white kimono   
staring back at him with his stormy blue eyes. His long raven hair was   
unbound and reached down his back.   
  
After seeing the other youkai in his flashbacks wore the white kimono he had slowly   
developed a taste for them. Hey, he did look good in kimono no matter in   
cursed or un-cursed form. Ranma slightly chuckled as he fixed his silk kimono   
and brush his hair back.   
  
Dinner wouldn't wait if that Genma Saotome was around but he doubted that fat   
idiot would dare to eat his plate, not after what he showed him the   
consequences two months ago in China when the fat panda tried to steal his   
dinner.   
  
He quickly grabbed the two swords he had retrieved back from the bottom of   
the spring and hung them around the kimono belt. He didn't know why but he   
was sure that these swords belong to him...or the youkai who drowned there...  
  
He opened the door and step into the hallway and made his way to the living   
room. His sense of smell told him that who ever was doing the cooking was   
damn good at what they do.   
  
The foods smell delicious and he couldn't wait to try them.   
  
Maybe marry to the Tendo was no that bad a idea at all as long he was marry   
to the one who know how to cook.   
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
Any comment was welcome at   
  
marionette2158@hotmail.com  
  
Shuo Ri 


	3. Awaken the Inu

Declaimers:  
  
I own nothing so DON'T sue.   
  
The Inu-yasha characters and Ranma characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko.   
  
And NO! I am NOT making any money out of this!  
  
  
  
Notes:   
  
This is an AU story line of Ranma 1/2 crossover with the Inuyasha.   
Beware of my rotten spelling and grammar ^_^;;   
  
P.S. Just a warning for all those Akane-lover out there. If you were looking   
for Akane-loving story than I'm sure you wouldn't find it in this story or   
my other stories. I for one am an Akane-hater. So I'm not responsible for   
bashing her 'cause I LOVE to bash her! There! Good day to you all.   
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Care to dance?   
  
Book One: Awaken the Inu  
  
*~*~*  
  
Part 2  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next morning in Tendo Dojo ~  
  
  
  
" School?" Ranma stared ridiculously at his so-called father.   
  
" Well, if you're going to stay here for a while going to school sound like   
a pretty good idea. I already enrolled you to the local high school. And you   
should better get ready."   
  
Genma stuffed the school bag into his son's hand as he rush the boy to join   
the two younger Tendo girls as they were ready to head to school.   
  
Nabiki watched warily at the cloaked figure walking on top of the fence along   
with her younger sister, Akane and herself to their way to school.   
  
Akane was still fuming at the early remark the young Saotome made about her   
appearance.  
  
  
  
  
/Flash back/  
  
  
" I don't know you, you better not get any idea in school!" Akane screamed   
at him. But Ranma snorted at her out burst.   
  
" Why should I know an UN-cute macho like you Tendo-san." The sarcasm in his   
voice was unmistakable.  
  
  
/End of flash back/  
  
  
  
Nabiki was extremely worry, as she knew that her supposed fiancé was going to   
the same school with her and her sister.   
  
She was the Ice Queen of Furinkan High, nobody in his/her right mind would   
want to mess with her and she was afraid of absolutely no one.   
  
But some how she get a very dread feeling that Ranma Saotome was not some   
easy push over...in fact from what she observed since he arrived to the Dojo   
proved that she was out classed, big time.   
  
There was no way in the world for her to mess with some one who could kill   
her like an annoying bug. And she was sure if he was offended he wouldn't   
hesitate to get rid of his source of annoyance. Namely the Tendos...  
  
Since Ranma had made it to the top of her must-avoid-dangerous-people-list   
the way Akane was treating him was not good in all means.   
  
The spoil brat was hopeless if she think she could best someone even Genma   
Saotome, a master of Anything Goes Martial Art was not able to beat.   
  
Didn't the spoiled princess realised that he was someone way out of her   
league?  
  
Nabiki sighed sadly. By the way her little sister was acting toward their   
fiancé, she could tell that the little brat was back to acting her usual   
self and already forgotten the dangerous feeling he put out when he first   
got to the dojo and that could mean trouble...a lot of trouble.  
  
Most likely the little Tendo princess was in for a beating of her life.   
  
Akane was in rage as she recalled that damn freak of nature calling her   
UN-cute macho chick! Who the hell is he to call her names!   
  
She was the most popular girl in Nerima! She'll show him a thing or two for   
degrading her like that!   
  
(Like you need any one to degrade you since you   
already managed to did that to yourself. Author muttered.)   
  
Ranma was amazed to see a horde of teenage boys waiting at the entrance of   
the school. He watched disinterestedly at the youngest Tendo charge into the   
boys like a blind bull and started to beat the living crap out of them with   
the grace of a gorilla.   
  
He jumped down from the fence and landed next to Nabiki. He turned and asked   
the middle daughter, his face still hidden under his hood.   
  
" So...what is this all about?"   
  
Nabiki sighed as she lightly tugged Ranma's cloak, telling him to get in to   
the school and leave her sister to her usual morning fight.   
  
" One of my classmate made a really BIG announcement, saying that any one who   
wish to date Akane have to beat her in a fight first."   
  
She wanted to charge him for information she give out like she usually do   
but she didn't have the guts to ask him to pay for her service.   
  
It's better to leave a good impression if she was dealing with a   
cursed-young-man-who-turn-into-a-youkai.   
  
" Hn. that's stupid." Ranma snorted as he followed Nabiki into the school   
building leaving the younger Tendo panting in middle of those unconscious   
boys she beat up a moment ago.   
  
How intelligent could one Tatewaki Kuno be anyway? Nabiki mused.   
  
" SHUT UP KUNO!" The two turned their heads as they watch Akane was stomping   
on an older boy who has a bokken in his hand.   
  
" Who was that?" Ranma ask as he was on his way to his class with Nabiki   
leading him.   
  
" Kuno Tatewaki, the one who started the whole beat-Akane-to-date-her thing.   
A major idiot and a samurai wanna be."   
  
Ranma was impressed. This high school may not be as dull as he thought.   
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
" Nabiki Tendo, who was the cloaked peasant that walk along my tigress   
Akane Tendo in the morning?"   
  
Kuno asked the mercenary Tendo who was sitting beside him. He didn't like   
the money hungry girl but she was indeed the main source of him to get those   
amazing pictures of his fair maiden.   
  
"...5000 yens."   
  
" Sold."   
  
" Now could you tell me?" Kuno watched as Nabiki stuff the money in her pocket.   
  
" Ranma Saotome. Akane's fiancé." As well as hers and Kasumi's fiancé.   
  
Nabiki was not going blow this part of information away.   
  
" What?" Kuno was ready to explode. That lowly peasant was engaged to his   
tigress...that was unacceptable!  
  
" RANMA SAOTOME I SHALL KILL THEE!"   
  
Nabiki watched with a smirk as Kuno ran out of the classroom and headed   
toward Ranma and her sister's class. That idiot some time even could amazed   
her with his stupidity.   
  
She shrugged as she turned her attention to the lesson.   
  
Oh well she hoped that Ranma might find beating the idiot amusing.   
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
On the dock of Japan a group of trio had landed and was heading to the   
direction of Nerima. They had some unfinished business with one certain   
Saotome of Anything Goes...  
  
On the other side of the dock a group of female warriors was also heading   
to Nerima district. They too had the same purpose of the trio...  
  
*~*~*  
  
A teenage boy with bandanna and a large back pack that look like it weight a   
ton walked down the dirt path of an unnamed forest some where in Asia.   
  
" WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
" Class we have a new student. Ranma, please introduce yourself." The   
homeroom teacher watched fearfully at his new student.   
  
Just a couple of minutes ago he had asked the new kid to remove his cloak in   
the hallway but he was responded by a voice that sent a chill down his spine.   
  
So with out question he had to let the Saotome kid wear the cloak.   
(He didn't want to die thank you very much.)   
  
" Ranma Saotome. Is a pleasure to meet you."   
  
Everyone in the class was curious about the boy who hid under his cloak. If   
they weren't mistaken he walk to school with both Akane and Nabiki. The two   
famous and infamous Tendo in Furinkan High.  
  
All the girls (minus Akane) in the class were drooling at the cold yet husky   
voice of the new student. They all wanted to see the face under the hood.   
  
If someone could have such dreamy voice they was sure he wouldn't look too   
bad either.   
  
With most of the boys in school chasing Akane the rest of the female   
population could hardly get a date anymore. If the new boy prove to be   
decent looking they would want to snatch him for themselves.   
  
All the boys in the class were eyeing him with deadly daggers. How dare   
this boy walk to school with their Akane!   
  
IT ISN'T FAIR!   
  
Their daggers and hateful thoughts were interrupted when Kuno burst in to   
the room with his bokken aiming at Ranma.   
  
" RANMA SAOTOME HOW DARE YOU LOWLY PEASANT ENGAGED TO THE FIERCE TIGRESS   
AKANE TENDO!"   
  
Every one in the room were quiet so quiet that you could even hear a pin   
dropped...  
  
" WHO'S ENGAGED?"  
  
" AKANE WAS ENGAGED!?"   
  
" AKANE WE THOUGHT YOU HATE BOYS!?"  
  
Akane bowed her head and growled as her classmates were beating her with   
their questions. She glared daggers at the one who caused her this headache.   
Namely someone with had a cloak on.  
  
Kuno was charging toward the cloaked peasant who dares to stand in his way   
to his tigress Akane with his trusted bokken. But he wasn't prepared for the   
peasant to dodge his attacks and grabbed the back of his neck and lifted him   
as if he was a naughty puppy.   
  
Everyone in the room was silent. They were seeing the most unbelievable thing   
ever. The new kid had dodged Kuno's attacks, KUNO, the school Kendo Champion   
and treating him as if a mother was mad at her child.   
  
And the whimpering sound came from the kendoist told them that the grip on   
his neck was more painful than it looks.   
  
" Now, now Kuno it was not nice to interrupt the teacher when he was trying   
to teach. I think it would be better if you leave the room."   
  
Everyone watched in horror as the new student talked to older boy in that   
cold yet amused tone of his and walked toward the window as he threw the   
insane kendoist out of the building!  
  
Everyone rushed to the windows and peek down. They were greeted the sight   
were Kuno was floating in the school swimming pool. They all turned and eyed   
the new student warily.   
  
The guy just threw someone out of the third floor like Kuno was nothing more   
than some garbage and the new kid didn't even seem to give a damn.   
  
Mental note: STAY OUT OF RANMA SAOTOME'S WAY!  
  
Ranma of course was indifference to the situation. He walked back to his   
seat and sat down ignoring the fearful stares directed at him. Akane still   
mad at Ranma since this very morning was now fuming.   
  
How dare this boy treat someone as if they were nothing but some dirt he   
could step on?  
  
Not even Kuno deserved to be treated like that.   
  
(Like you has any room to talk miss-beat-the-crap-out-of-boys-in-school-  
every-morning. Author mumbled.)   
  
The youngest Tendo had decided that the Saotome heir needed to learn a   
lesson to respect other. And she will be the one to teach him. Akane mentally   
went over all the methods of beating she will use on the young Saotome but   
what she didn't know was she will be the one who receive the beating...  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
A giant panda lay painfully on the living room floor of the Tendo Dojo. He   
had been the punching bag of his wayward son before the boy had left for   
school all because he had once again forgotten that his son would not   
tolerate him ordering him around any more.   
  
Genma Saotome was not a happy man. He had raised the boy to be obedient and   
dependent on his father. And now due to that stupid curse his wayward boy   
was the exact opposite of what he had raised him to be.   
  
Genma growled as he tried to get up. He winced as he felt the pain and   
soreness in his body. The panda sighed. It seemed that Ranma really didn't   
like him to do things that concern him without telling him first.   
  
" Ungrateful boy..."   
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Some part in Nerima close to the Tendo Dojo ~  
  
  
" Herb-sama, are you sure about this?" Mint asked his master uncertainly the   
tenth time since they arrived from China. They just got to Japan in the   
morning and by midnoon Herb-sama already had everything taken care of.   
  
Herb, the crown princess of Musk watched as her servant, Lime hung the sign on   
their new home. It had been a long time since she last left the Musk territory   
and actually planning to stay in a foreign land for a long period of time...   
  
" Yes, I'm sure about this, Mint." Herb stared at the carving   
on the black stone sign ~ Thyme Cafe ~ clearly shown in the bright  
afternoon sun.   
  
" No matter what happened I'll find you, my husband." Herb took out the katana   
that her husband had given to her before he was dragged off by the fat Japanese   
man in a worn white gi.   
  
She had sworn with her honor on the day she left home that she will not   
return to her land untill she had found her husband...   
  
Lime and Mint quietly left their Lady alone with her thoughts. They had grown   
use to Herb's silence when ever she look at the Japanese sword that the   
outsider male had given to her on the day he left the Musk.   
  
The two Musk warriors gave each other a knowning glance as they went back to   
their work. There was still a lot to be done if they want to open their business  
in a week of time.   
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
On the opposite side of Nerima a group of women stared at the empty building  
in front of them. Cologne, the oldest woman in the group hopped in to the   
building and the rest of the group followed.   
  
Cologne sighed as she berated herself for accepting the job to lead this group   
of young female warriors to their husband hunt.   
  
If not for the unidentified outsider male had defeat them all and left without  
a word she wouldn't have to trace him all the way to Japan.   
  
And she had also received information that the Musk was currently in Japan as  
well. She didn't like the Musk, in fact they're Amazon's enemy second only to   
the winged people of Mt. Phoenix.   
  
She hoped that what ever the Musk had in mind they wouldn't be in the way of   
their husband hunt.   
  
" Now girls, get to work, we need to be in business as soon as possible."   
  
Cologne barked out her command and watch as the Amazon girls scramble in to   
their work. The Neko-Hanten should be able to be open one week from now.   
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Comments welcome at   
  
marionette2158@hotmail.com  
  
Shuo Ri  
  
(I want to say a big "Thank you" to those who had sent me their comments on   
this story. And those who were reading my bad writing. I know I've grammar   
mistakes here and there. And I'll be extremely grateful that you could bear   
with me.) Bye ~ 


	4. Awaken the Inu

Declaimers:   
  
I own nothing so DON'T sue.   
The Inu-yasha characters and Ranma characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko.   
And NO I am NOT making any money out of this!  
  
  
  
Notes:   
  
This is an AU story line of Ranma 1/2. Beware of my rotten spelling and   
grammar ^_^;;   
  
Yes, in this story Herb-sama was one hundred percent female. And Shampoo was   
not the only Amazon Ranma defeated. Now gone with the story.   
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Care to dance?  
  
Book One: Awaken the Inu  
  
*~*~*  
  
Part 3  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
Kasumi hummed the little tone she had heard her mother use to hum when she   
was still alive. She put the last dried dish in the cupboard and pour herself   
a cup of tea as she sat by the living room table and remembered what had   
happened in dinner last night with their guests.   
  
At first she had thought that Ranma was at least the same age as she but   
when he came down the stair yesterday. He looked like he was just barely   
older than Akane. He wore a plain yet elegant white kimono decorated only by   
the two swords hung by his side. He had long raven hair reach down his back   
and a pair of most beautiful blue eyes that she had ever saw.   
  
She found herself have the sudden urge to serve him, not as a husband but as   
a lord...a master. She could felt the air of superiority surrounding him.   
  
And she found herself perfectly content with the thought of being his servant.   
  
This was not the first time she had felt these urges and since she was a kid   
she found out that these urges were something similar to a sixth sense. Her   
Urge was always right and she believed them.   
  
And she wondered what does his cursed form look like if she was going to   
serve him in the near future she might as well getting use to his cursed   
form...   
  
In a long time Kasumi smiled. Not the pretty little smile she put on when   
other people were around but a true smile that came from the heart. This was   
the first time in her life she made a decision by herself alone that will   
change her life forever...  
  
...she will serve Ranma...  
  
...her lord...  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
Nabiki shook her head as she dragged her unconscious sister to the nurse   
office. Akane tried to attack Ranma from behind, as she was so sure that the   
young Saotome didn't notice her.   
  
But a hard blow to her stomach and knocking her out cold rewarded her.   
  
She had heard what happened to Kuno as her associate in that class had   
informed her. She was not surprise at Ranma's action but she didn't expect   
her sister to attack someone from behind.   
  
And mostly her spoil sister had attacked Ranma, someone who was far stronger   
than her.   
  
She was grateful that Ranma didn't do more than just knocking Akane out cold.   
According to Akane's honorless action he could easily break her bones or   
simply cripple her which he did have the power to do so.   
  
And no one could say anything since Akane had ask for the   
punishment by attacking her opponent from behind.   
  
Oh well, the spoil princess should learn that she was not the best in   
Nerima any more since she never was the best in the beginning.   
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
Ranma walked down the street of Nerima. School was over five minutes ago and   
he had left with out the Tendos. During lunchtime he had pick up a familiar   
smell carried by the wind. He was determined to find the source.   
  
He was so sure it belongs to someone he knew but why would she be here?   
  
Didn't he tell her to wait for him to come back?   
  
He let his nose to guide him to the source as it led him to a building which   
look like was under renovation and a new sign was hanging above the front   
door.   
  
/Thyme Café? Hmm... could it be her? /   
  
Ranma's suspicion was confirm as he watch a young girl dressed in familiar   
clothing of the Musk walk out of the building and her hair was a interesting   
mix of blue, white and pink there was no way he could have mistaken her for   
someone else.   
  
Ranma's lip form into a small smile. So she did follow him to Japan...something   
he had expected from the stubborn Musk princess. He quietly used his stealth   
skill and sneak behind her...   
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Herb sighed as she rubbed her sore shoulder. She was too tired today; she   
will begin her search tomorrow for her husband.   
  
She kept rubbing her shoulder trying to loosen the tight muscle and she   
jumped when she felt another hand on her shoulder. She dropped into defence   
stance and faced her opponent.   
  
Her eyes widened as she watched the cloaked figure push his hood back and   
reveal her opponent's face...  
  
" Ranma!" Herb jumped into her husband's open arms as she gave him a   
bone-crushing hug.   
  
Ranma smiled as he returned her hug. He nodded at the two male warriors of   
Musk who had heard her yell and come out to make sure she was safe. Lime and   
Mint nod back at Ranma as they resumed back to their work and leave the   
couple alone.   
  
" I...miss you, Ranma..." Herb finally looked up at her husband with teary   
eyes. She was ready to search every inch of Japan to find him and yet he   
came to her on the exact day she had landed on this land.   
  
" I miss you too, Herb..." Ranma burried his face in the princess' hair as he  
take in her familiar sense. He never would have thought he will missed seeing  
his Musk wife. A wife he had pick up shortly after he got the curse.   
  
He was running away from the cursed training ground after he beat ever inch   
of life out of Genma.   
  
He didn't know where he was going. He was too angry to care anyway. He think  
he knock a couple of girls out on the process because they were standing in   
his way.   
  
He didn't even realised that he had defeated Herb in the tournament of the   
Musk and he only realised that he was supposed to marry the Musk princess  
since he beat her in the tournament mainly to find herself a worthy husband.   
  
Oh well, Herb's pretty nice to him so he didn't opposed the marrige...  
  
But it ended as Genma sneak into the Musk's palace and dragged him off in   
middle of the night one month after he was married to Herb.   
  
And he had make sure that Genma did get the end of his displease...  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
Cologne sighed as she hung up the phone. She had been on the line with the   
'local snake' as the chinese tent to called the one who rule the underground   
in the area. And she was rewarded with a name, address, and a phone number.   
  
/...Nabiki Tendo...of the Tendo Anything Goes Martial Art.../   
  
Cologne closed her eyes as she sipped her now cold tea. It had been a long   
time since she had came across with the Anything Goes practitioners... And   
she really didn't expect to faced the student of the only man that she came   
to hate...  
  
And...  
  
...Love in her three hundred years of existence...   
  
  
" Happosai..."   
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
Mean while in the out skirt of Nerima a slime figure with a giant spatula   
strapped to his back walk down the street with a frown on his face.   
  
"...I'll have my revenge Saotome..."  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
Dr. Tofu smiled as he watched the youngest Tendo exist his clinic. It had   
been almost ten years since he first met the girl. He was not as oblivious   
as people thought he was. He had long noticed Akane's interest in him. But   
he had his eyes fixed on someone else...  
  
Tofu took out the silver locket and flip it open as he stared at the picture   
inside...  
  
"...I wish I could tell you..."   
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
Ranma looked down at the Musk princess who was asleep in his arms. They  
had been talking since they found eack other this afternoon. And they stopped  
only because Herb was too tired and fell asleep in his arms while they're   
watching the sun set on the roof of the cafe.  
  
Ranma noted that she looked really tired. The bags under her eyes didn't   
escape his eyes. He wondered when was the last time she got a good night   
sleep.   
  
He carried his wife back into the café he acknowledge Lime and Mint with a   
nod as he settled the Musk girl into her room.   
  
He gently lay her on her bed as he pull the blanket to cover her. He didn't   
leave until he heard the coughing sound of Mint from the door. Ranma bended   
down and kiss his wife's cheek then striaghten himself as he leave the room.   
  
" What happened since I left China?" Ranma silently asked the two Musk males   
as he let Herb take her rest.   
  
Mint being the smarter of the two gestured them both to follow him to his   
room. He sat down on the floor followed by the other two.   
  
" Since that fat man dragged you off Herb-sama was getting more depress every   
day. She would stared at the sword you gave her after the wedding all day   
and not talk to anyone.   
  
Frankly Queen Ginger was getting worried and after Herb-sama stopped talking   
for a week her majesty decided to let her come to find you. So her daughter   
would return to normal.   
  
And both Lime and I volunteered to go with her and protect her from potential   
harm during her quest."   
  
Ranma was silent after hearing what the smaller Musk warrior's explanation.   
He knew that his departure was hard on Herb but he didn't expect to effect   
her that much...  
  
His thought was cut short as Mint spoke to him.   
  
" So what happened to you Ranma?" Ranma smirked as he told his side of the   
story.   
  
" Well you already knew that Genma was an idiot and being his moronic self..."   
  
Ranma's smirk grew even wider as he notice the huge battle aura on both of   
the Musk warriors as he continue to tell them what had Genma done since they   
left China.   
  
After finished hearing what had the elder Saotome done to their princess'   
husband the two Musk warriors decide to have a very long 'talk' with that   
lazy panda.   
  
Mint was thinking of all those forbidden torture methods that the Musk had   
banned all those years ago and perform them on certain cursed panda-changing   
man while Lime was thinking to get a new panda rug to decorate the living   
room.  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
Herb on the other hand was in rage. How dare that fat ass panda man sold her   
husband to feed his fat stomach. And that not only happen once but on   
countless occasions.   
  
Ranma didn't say it out loud but it seems that happen quit often from the   
way he talks.   
  
Musk people had a strong sense of family value. While selling your family   
out to feed one's own need would be ban as traitor and would have been   
punished.   
  
Herb, the crown princess of the Musk dynasty will personally make sure of   
that.   
  
She had waked up some time during the conversation in Mint's room. Her   
excellent hearing had pick up most of the conversation quit clearly. And   
after what she had heard she was too angry to fall back to sleep again.   
  
During the time Ranma had stayed with her he never mention much of his life   
with his father. And she didn't ask him about it since it made him uneasy.   
But she had never thought that piece of fat was this bad.   
  
If she had known she wouldn't even let Ranma leave with that bald moron in   
the first place!   
  
And she would skin him alive and put him in boiling oil.   
  
She sat on her bed and fixed her clothes as she lightly caressed the katana   
beside her. There was an unreadable gleam in her eyes and some where in the   
Tendo dojo Genma Saotome sneezed.  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
Yes, I know I mess it up...but this is a AU Ranma fic, and I was allowed to   
to do that since I'm the writer here...  
  
As some of you might notice I mess up big time with the pairings. And I asure  
you there will be more chaos than ever in the up coming parts... 


	5. Awaken the Inu

Declaimers: I own nothing so DON'T sue. The Inu-yasha characters and Ranma   
characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko.   
  
And NO I am NOT making any money out of this!  
  
  
*****************************  
PLEASE NOTE! THIS IS AU! IT WAS NOT THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE! I CAN DO WHAT   
EVER I WANT WITH IT!  
*****************************  
  
Notes:   
  
This is an AU story line of Ranma 1/2 crossover with Inuyasha. Beware of my   
rotten spelling and grammar ^_^;;   
  
Massive characters OOC you have been warned.  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Care to dance?  
  
Book one:  
  
Awaken the Inu  
  
*~*~*  
  
Part 4  
  
*~*~*  
  
Nabiki frowned as she scroll down the web page on the Internet. She was   
doing some research on the cursed springs and what she found only confused   
her even more.   
  
The spring of drowned dog demon...  
  
  
+ Five hundred years ago a strangely clothed dog demon wandered into Jusenkyo   
surrounded by curtains of mist and accidentally drowned in one of the spring   
and thus created the spring of drowned dog demon.   
  
Recorded by the Jusenkyo guide. +  
  
  
Strangely clothed? Nabiki scroll downed even more and raised her eyebrow as   
she saw the ancient drawing of the demon.   
  
A kimono...so this demon was from Japan...  
  
Nabiki click the mouse and save the document as she logged off the net. She   
pulled out a new file folder and scribbled the name Ranma on the corner and   
stuff the document print out in it. Nabiki lean back as she slightly tapped   
her finger on the folder.  
  
Ranma Saotome... You're a mystery I will solve...  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
" Do you really have to go? You could always stay here." And she didn't want   
him to leave either. Herb pouted at her husband as they stood at the entrance   
of the café.   
  
It was almost midnight and Ranma decided to return to the Tendo Dojo no   
matter how tempting the thought of being spend the night with his wife was.   
  
" Herb...I need to finish some business that stupid panda got me into. After   
I deal with them I can spend as much time with you as you wish."   
  
Ranma bended down and kiss those pouty lips of the Musk princess as she   
reluctantly let go of his arm.   
  
" Fine!" Herb scowled as she turned her face away from him. Ranma sighed as   
he watch his wife went into one of her sulking mode.   
  
" Herb...please be reasonable..." Ranma bend down again as he tried to kiss   
his wife good night but Herb completely turn herself away from her husband.   
  
Ranma sighed as he felt an impact on his back when he turned to leave the   
teenage girl and head toward the dojo for the night. He turned and warped his   
hands around the now crying Musk princess.   
  
" I'm sorry Ranma. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me...I'm sorry. Please   
don't leave me..." Herb sobbed as she buried her face in her husband's chest.  
  
Ranma ran his hands through his wife's silky hair and caress her back as he   
mumble some senseless words trying to soothe her.   
  
It seemed like he wouldn't able to return to the Tendo Dojo for the night   
after all.   
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Akane fumed as she winced at every breath she took due to the huge bruise   
formed on her stomach. How dare that freak attack her like that!   
  
Cheater! Asshole! Jerk!  
  
She cursed under her breath as she once again felt the twitching pain. She   
will make sure that shameless cheater pay for what he had done to her! He   
will pay for humiliating her infront of the whole school like that, she,   
Akane Tendo, the greatest and most beautiful martial artist in Nerima will   
send him back to where he belongs.  
  
The heir of Tendo Dojo grimaced as she dragged herself across her room and   
slumped on to her bed. She'll deal with that freak after she had her rest.   
  
After all if she is going to beat the crap out of that weirdo she will need   
all the strength she got. Tomorrow, tomorrow she will show that jerk she is   
the best martial artist in Nerima! But now...she need her sleep...  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ranma snapped his eyes open and glanced out the window. It was still dark   
probably an hour or two before sun raise. Ranma pushed himself up and quietly   
get off the bed before disturbing his wife who was right beside him.   
  
He picked up his white kimono that had been discarded on the floor couple of   
hours ago and slip into them in one swift movement.   
  
He sat against the headboard and watched his wife sleep undisturbed in her   
slumber. He had been having dreams again.   
  
This time it was that same white hair boy in red kimono with doggie ears on   
his head and the one dressed in white. He as a third person was standing some   
distance away from the pair.   
  
The one in red was wielding a giant sword and screaming at the white one but   
Ranma couldn't hear a single word they said. He saw the white one said   
something back and the red exploded as he charged toward the older white   
with that gigantic sword of his.   
  
When the white one dodged the red's attack by side stepping it at the moment   
the giant sword almost hit him Ranma could have sworn that the white turned   
and stared right at him then... the white smirked...  
  
Just like what he had done in his previous dreams...   
  
It was like there was someone else alive with in him...alive in his dreams...   
and it was not him...not Ranma...  
  
*~*~*  
  
Somewhere in the darkness the ancient youkai smirked as he listen to the   
young Saotome's thoughts.  
  
" Yes...I'm very mush alive as you are Ranma..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Cologne frowned warily as she hopped up to the rooftop of the still under   
renovation Neko Hanten with her balance cane. What ever she had felt earlier   
was powerful...more powerful than any thing she had ever felt in hundreds of   
years and it didn't felt...human...  
  
It seem the youngsters' 'Husband hunt' may lead to something far more   
complicated than she had originally thought it would...  
  
*~*~*  
  
Somewhere near the out skirt of Nerima a teenage boy with a travelling which   
look like it weight a ton headed straight toward the district.   
  
" Saotome...you'll pay for what you have done to me..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
The morning sunshine through the whole Tokyo area but it never got through   
to the gloomy aura of Nerima...  
  
*~*~*  
  
Somewhere in the attic of Tendo Dojo the self proclaim strongest martial   
artist in Nerima fumbled around the old boxes and dust and she squeaked with   
delight once she found the thing she was looking for since she woke up an   
hour ago.  
  
She held up the dusty object and inspecting its condition as she let the low   
insane giggled out of her throat. Her eyes gleamed with manic excitement as   
she petted the object in her hands like a cat.  
  
"Just you wait...you evil scumbag...you will pay..."  
  
  
*~*~*  
TBC  
  
****************  
* *   
* WARNING: *  
* *  
****************  
  
AU story line! Characters OOC! And I'm not really following the original   
timeline AT ALL! Read my Note people! It's at the top of my fic!   
  
Why didn't anyone ever read the author's note? It's there for a reason!  
  
*~*~*  
  
IDEAS PEOPLE! I NEED IDEAS! PLEASE EMAIL ME! HELP!  
  
*~*~* 


	6. Awaken the Inu

Declaimers: I own nothing so DON'T sue. The Inu-yasha characters and Ranma characters   
belong to Takahashi Rumiko. And NO I am NOT making any money out of this!  
  
Notes:   
  
This is an AU story line of Ranma ½ crossover with Inuyasha. Beware of my rotten   
spelling and grammar ^_^;;   
  
Massive characters OOC! Change of story line! This is an AU story people!  
  
*****************  
  
For readers out there who didn't like what I did with Akane in this story. Read this!   
Talk to my hand! (Blew anyone who was angry about my Akane-bashing story an extra large   
raspberry.) I don't like Akane. Period. End of discussion.   
  
I told you guys that I don't like her and love to bash her! Read my notes people!  
  
Dear reader:  
  
I don't like AKANE! I don't like her one bite! If you have a problem with that DO NOT read this story!  
  
*****************  
  
*~*~*  
  
Care to dance?  
  
*~*~*  
  
Book one:   
  
*~*~*  
  
Awaken the Inu  
  
*~*~*  
  
Part 5  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
Kasumi hummed as she worked her way through breakfast. Ranma-sama didn't come   
back to the dojo last night but she had that feeling that he will show up for   
breakfast and she'll make sure the breakfast she made will fit his taste.   
  
" I wonder where Ranma-sama stay last night…" She quietly asked to no one particular   
since she was the only in the household who usually get up this early in the morning.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Akane gleefully rubbed her hands together as she spotted that freak-of-nature-who  
-invaded-her-home came through the front door with another cloaked figure followed   
closely behind him.   
  
That freak didn't seem to realise that she was here hiding in the shadowed corner   
of the living room. She smirked as she took out the ancient exorcise crossbow that   
had been pass down the Tendo family for many generations.  
  
(This crossbow was suppose to able to purify any evil being and destroy them)  
  
The crossbow though ancient but still workable was loaded with short steel arrows.   
It could shot rapidly up to fifteen arrows in a row before it needed to be reloaded again.  
  
Akane remembered that her mother used to told her stories about how the Tendo women   
were brave demon huntresses back in the Feudal Era hundreds of years ago and how the small   
Akane dreamed to become the renowned heroine just like her ancestors.   
  
And now her long time dream is going to come true as the demon boy stepped in to the Tendo   
Dojo and this crossbow was perfect for the evil exorcise she was going to do.   
  
That foul demon will be destroy by the hands of Akane Tendo the Heir of the Tendo Anything   
Goes Martial Art school and the most powerful martial artist in Nerima!   
  
(And somewhere in the back of her delusional mind whispered the most beautiful martial   
artist in Nerima as well, which she agreed full heartily.)  
  
Akane sneered as she aimed the crossbow at the youkai-changing boy who dares to call   
her uncute tomboy the day earlier.   
  
" Go to hell Ranma Saotome." Akane spat the name out like venom as she pulled the trigger-  
  
*~*~*  
  
Nabiki yawned sleepily as the shouting which sound strangely like her younger sister   
awaked her from her slumber. The sound was coming from outside of her window.   
  
What's going on? She lazily got off bed and pulled the curtain aside and peeked outside.   
The sight greeted her eye make her jumped and wide awaked as she grab her sweater and   
rushed out of her room. What was that brat thinking!?   
  
*~*~*  
  
Herb narrowed her eyes dangerously as she aimed her chi blast at the strange girl who   
dares to attack her husband infront of her. When Ranma ready to leave in the morning   
she had insisted to come with him just to make sure that fat panda didn't try anything   
dumb.   
  
And this Japanese girl was hiding in the corner she had sensed the girl's presence   
when she put her foot through the front door. And to think this stupid girl actually   
think she could ambush her husband in her presence was laughable.   
  
Herb let out a sadistic grin as she plan to take out all her frustration on this   
pathetic female.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Nabiki stormed down the stair and ran across the garden as she   
tried to prey the iron grip that was placed on her little sister's throat by the   
shorter cloaked figure.   
  
"Can't…breathe…" Akane's face was turning a nice shade of blue as the cloaked figure   
was cutting off her air supply.   
  
"Please stop this! You're killing her! Please stop!" Nabiki was worried as Akane's   
face twisted into something real nasty looking as the stranger didn't show any sign   
of letting go of the spoil princess of Nerima.   
  
She turned as she spotted Ranma sitting on the hallway cross-legged and didn't seem   
to care if the shorter cloaked figure killed her sister at all.   
  
"RANMA DO SOMETHING!" Ranma let out a cold chuckle as he stood up and wrap his arms   
around the shorter stranger.   
  
"My dear there was no need to finish off someone pathetic as her…come I want you to   
meet someone…" Nabiki was having a hard time trying not to blush. Ranma was practically   
purring and it sound damn sexy for his own good. Her sister momentarily forgotten as   
the Ice Queen of Furinkan High seemed too lost in the silken voice of the youkai-changing   
Saotome.   
  
"Hn." Herb finally let go of the stupid female and Akane was dropped to the ground so   
very un-lady like style.   
  
"Ignore them my dear we got no business to do with these two." Ranma leaded his wife   
into the living room leaving still frozen Ice Queen and her younger sister who was   
coughing her lungs out at the entrance of the dojo.   
  
"Oh my! Ranma-sama you're back please come in breakfast was ready." Kasumi smiled   
brightly as she watched her lord take off his cloak and sat by the table and her   
gaze curiously turned toward the other cloaked figure that had followed her master   
back to the dojo this morning.   
  
"Herb, this is Kasumi, the eldest daughter of The Tendo family. Kasumi, this is Herb, my   
wife."   
  
Herb who had also took off her cloak sat by her husband's side nodded at the gentle young   
woman that her husband wants her to meet.   
  
"Oh my! That's why you didn't accept the engagement that our father arranged." Kasumi   
looked surprised as she stared at the foreign beauty who was her master's wife.   
  
The girl looked as if she was around the same age as her younger sisters but unlike   
Akane who always show an aura of smugness or Nabiki who was always sharp and business   
like the girl before her had an air of superiority just like her Ranma-sama.   
  
Both of them were cold, composed, indifference and move with a natural grace and elegant   
that couldn't be faked.   
  
So this was her master's lady. Kasumi bowed down and greet the girl who had married to her   
lord.   
  
"Herb-sama I'm Kasumi Tendo I'm honoured to meet you today." Herb looked at her husband questionably.   
Ranma nodded at her silent question, he had accepted Kasumi into his pack and the girl seems pretty   
willing to join.   
  
"I'm Herb of the Musk Dynasty. With your oath of sworn loyalty the Musk will be your ally from now on."   
  
Kasumi looked into the princess' eyes as Herb took in the firm honesty of the eldest daughter   
of the Tendo family.   
  
"I, Kasumi Tendo will serve my Lord till the moment I die and I'll never betray Ranma-sama or the Musk Dynasty."   
  
Herb nodded at the older girl as she leaned against her husband.   
  
"Welcome to the family Kasumi." Ranma who was watching the whole exchange through amused   
eyes smiled slightly as he noticed his wife was checking Kasumi's aura. The older girl had   
potentials that had been greatly ignored due to her lack of training.   
  
Herb nodded as she too realised that Kasumi could become a formidable fighter if she   
was train properly in her early age but it didn't matter. It was still not too late to   
train her in the art and both her and her husband will take over Kasumi's training from now on.   
  
Ranma and Herb glanced at each other and nodded.   
  
No pack mate of theirs will be defendless.   
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kodachi Kuno put down the tray of dinner on the night stand and glared at her older brother   
who was lying on the bed in his room due to the bad case of shock he had received from school yesterday.   
  
"Brother dearest your dinner is ready." Tatewaki Kuno glared back at his sister with equal fierceness.   
  
No one in their right mind would eat anything Kodachi had come in contact with. He's not THAT stupid.   
  
"Thank you sister but I'm not hungry at the moment you could leave the dinner here I'll eat them later."   
  
Kodachi shrugged she could careless if her brother eat the food or not and she knew that her brother   
dearest wouldn't eat anything she had touched and he had learn the lesson the hard way.   
  
"So…I heard that bimbo Tendo had a fiancé?" Kodachi smirked as Tatewaki shout out in denial.   
  
"Oh my poor beautiful maiden got enslaved by that monstrous Saotome! And sister dearest,   
my fierce tigress was not a bimbo~" Kodachi waved her hand as if she would care about that good for nothing Tendo girl.   
  
"Yeah, yeah what ever you say brother dear-" Then Kodachi snapped her head around as what her brother   
just said register in her mind. She reached out and grabbed Tatewaki's collar and pulled him threateningly close.  
  
"Did you just say Saotome?" The self proclaimed Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School was sweating   
bullets. He was honestly scared, the last time his sister acted like this both he and their crazy   
father had been send to the hospital and stay there for almost three months due to their massive injuries.   
  
Tatewaki Kuno nodded his head furiously and spoke in a very small voice.   
  
"Yes." Kodachi threw her frightened sibling back to his bed and left his room with out looking   
back. She quickly went back to her room and sent an email message through her laptop.   
  
Couple of minutes later a reply was send back to her. She read through the message and deleted it.   
  
Kodachi shut off her laptop and took out her phone book from her drawer. She flipped through the pages   
and finally found the number she was looking for and dial the number.   
  
"Hello… Can I speak to Nodoka Saotome please?"   
  
*~*~*  
  
Some where in Tendo Dojo Genma shivered suddenly as a cold wind blew behind his neck…  
  
*~*~*  
  
TBC   
  
I'm so sorry it took me this long to update~ I'm sorry~_~  
  
And it will take me about sometime before I could update again...  
  
*Shuo Ri ran away as some(you know who you are) readers chasing the little chibi Shuo   
with varity of deadly weapons* 


End file.
